I Only Want You
by IJUSTLOVEFREAKINFANTASY
Summary: Taking place during the season 4 finale, a Castle and Beckett romance. Warning Major SMUT ensues. And also with this being my first fanfiction please review!
1. Chapter 1

The phone rings and as he pulls it out of his pocket he sees its Kate. _No its Beckett now, _he thinks to himself, _It never was Kate, only Beckett the serious, cold detective. _He miserably rejects the call and turns off the phone. He slowly walks towards his digital board and turns it on, their she is beautiful, exquisite. Sadly he presses one one more time bringing up all of the evidence that he has gathered since her shooting. He sadly drags the file towards the trash can icon, it asks him, _Are you sure you would like to delete the file Kate Beckett? _He clicks yes and a part of him suddenly drains away, gone forever.

He hears a knock; he slowly drudges over to the door and swings it open. A soaked woman is standing on his doormat, shivering, and freezing. Obviously cold, he was about to ask her to come in when he looked at her face, her hazel eyes immediately recognizable. His heart quickens and his stomach tightens. Angrily he looks her in the eyes and says, "Beckett, what do you want?"

"You." He stares at her warm eyes, shocked as she grabs his face and kisses him. Her lips are as cold as ice and all he can think about is warming her up. The back of his mind is trying to organize a resistance to this foreign presence that he no longer wants to be a part of. Trying to stop himself from falling into her trap. Then she pulls away.

An emptiness envelopes him when she pulls away from that kiss, the kiss that he has been waiting for, the kiss he has been wishing, wanting, begging to happen for four long years. As she leans her head against his forehead the only thing he can think about is warming her up. She then whispers into his ear "I'm so sorry, Castle. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." Her voice breaks as she says this desperately hoping for his forgiveness, needing his forgiveness.

"What happened?" Castle says not trusting his voice to say anymore. He needed to act tough, independent. He needed to stand by his decision, she chose the job over him, revenge over him. But, Oh God! Her eyes so warm, so hopeful yet so scared and timid as well. His resistance was crumbling he couldn't do this much longer. He needed her.

"He got away, and I didn't care. I almost died, and all I could think about was you. I just want you." She said hopefully, desperately wanting to go back to the way it was before this. No, wanting more, more than the way it was. All she wanted was to be with him, to touch him. To talk to him. She needed Castle. She leaned in for another sensual kiss but pulled back as he started to break away.

_Oh no. _He thought, _She is getting to me, I have to hold out. I can't let her just walk into my life like nothing happened. She didn't choose me, she doesn't really want this… Oh Hell. _He pushes her against the door, leaning in kissing her.

She responded in kind kissing back fiercely, their lips meshing into one. His lips meet her neck, kissing, searching, his mouth roaming over her face, her neck. She wants him now, she needs him now. His mouth latches to the pulse point on her neck, sucking. A low moan escapes from her mouth, pleasure running through her veins. All she can think about is him. Castle. Richard Alexander Edgar Castle.

He tenderly put kisses on her neck, thinking of ways to pleasure her, to make her happy. All he wants is her, All he's wanted for four years is her. Kissing her neck over and over, his mouth roaming across her upper body. All he wants is Beckett, Katherine Houghton Beckett. His hands slowly unbutton the top of her shirt, coming to the scar he hesitates, unsure. Worried about what might happen he is about to pull away, not wanting to upset her, not wanting to hurt her.

She grabs his hand and gently sets it on her scar, the scar that caused so much pain, suffering, and strife. The scar that changed her life, her mind flashing back to the only thing she remembers from that day, that wonderfully horrible day. _Oh, Kate. Shh. Kate, please. Stay with me, Kate. Don't leave me, please._ _Stay with me, okay? Kate, I love you. I love you, Kate. _Those words, the only ones she could remember were the things that ran through her mind as he touched the scar, electricity ran up her spine as he gently brushed the scar.

She grabbed his hand and slowly pulled him towards his bedroom. She is excited, so very anxious, nervous. As she enters the room with Castle in tow she turns around. He is just closing the door with his foot, not taking his eyes off her, staring at her, Kate Beckett. Staring at her of all people, lustfully, hungrily. He pushes her up against the wall, melding his lips to hers once again. The sensations running through her body are overwhelming.

As he lightly kisses her neck she moans once more, his kisses bring her happiness, pleasure. The endorphins running through her body as he detaches his lips from her skin make separation unbearable. He slowly unbuttons her shirt the rest of the way down, pulling it off and throwing the soaked garment behind them. Kissing her chest, her body, her skin, layering the puckered scar tissue around the bullet wound with light, sensual kisses. She moaned in pleasure as his thumbs gently, carefully brushed against the tips of her nipples through the black laced fabric of her bra.

He moved his head back up to her neck kissing her pulse point while rubbing the hardened tips of her breasts. Trailing kisses up to her lips he continued meshing his lips against hers. His hands left her breasts and slowly snaked around her body reaching the clasp of her bra; he undid it and let it fall to the ground. Still kissing his hands roamed her body, sending shocks against her skin wherever they touched until they once again found her perfectly formed breasts. Slowly kneading them, his hands gliding across them, lovingly and tenderly.

She broke away, and silently pulled off his shirt revealing his toned abs, he was muscular that much was for sure, he obviously worked out and all she could think about was how she wanted to cuddle up against his hardened chest, his blue eyes stared down at her as she traced intricate designs on his chest. Grabbing his hand once more she led him towards the bed. Ripping off his pants to get to his obvious arousal fast, she needed him, he needed her it was as simple as that.

With his pants gone the only thing left between them was the thin layer of green and black Calvin Klein boxers. His dick straining against the confines of the fabric, her own panties already soaked, drenched, completely and utterly wet. She slowly backs off him and toys with the button that is keeping her pants on; slipping it through the loop she then pulls down the zipper. She slips out of the soaked pants and all she has left on is her even more soaked panties. She grinds her arousal against his, the only thing separating them is the thin layers of underwear between them.

Grinding herself against him elicits a deep, long, lasting moan from him. She bites her bottom lip to stop herself from moaning as well. _I need to stay in control, _she thinks,_ I need to stay in control, I need to stay in, Oh Hell._ Mirroring the thoughts Castle had going through his mind only minutes before. She gave in, bending over kissing him, putting his lips to hers.

He flipped her over and put himself on top of her. Latching his mouth to her left breast, nipping it, suckling it caressing it. Still doing this he erotically slid down her black panties and without her even realizing what was happening slid a finger into her warmth. "Oh Castle!" She moaned as he slowly moved his finger inside of her. Electricity jolted up her spine as he wriggled his finger around taking only seconds to find her clit. He knew he had hit it when she started saying his name over and over, "Castle… Castle… Rick."

There it was his name! Not his last name or a pet name but his real name, Rick. It surprised him how the simple gesture of saying his name could send him head over heels in pleasure. Determined to make her happy he inserted another finger into her causing her to moan in pleasure again as he stretched her. He then whispered, "Just tell me what you want Kate, just tell me what you want me to do. All you have to do is say it. Your wish is my command."

"I want you inside of me, please Castle, please. I need you, I want you." She gasped through stuttered, ragged breaths.

"As you wish." He said with a smile on his face and a mischievous glint in his eyes. He released his dick from the confines of his tight boxers, pulling them all of the way down and throwing them off the king sized bed. He rubbed his cock against her entrance making her moan and writhe under his touch. Then he pushed it in.

She gasped as he filled her, stretched her. Endorphins moving freely throughout her body, Rick slowly moved back and forth rubbing against her clit causing her to gasp and moan, twist and turn, scream and whimper. She was riding the waves of pleasure, her orgasm was approaching. He was thrusting in and out, out and in. Not slowing for a second, never missing a beat. His dick was thrusting into her. His every thrust was met with an involuntary bucking of her own hips.

He again attached his mouth onto her breast, sucking and twirling his tongue around the tips of her hardened nipples causing her to gasp and moan. "Castle," She said breathlessly, "I don't know if I can hold on much longer."

"Kate just wait one moment." Castle said strain evident in his voice as he picked up speed, then deposited his seed deep into her. The extra warmth of his semen seeping into her was enough to send her over the edge, hitting her own orgasm with passion. Her eyes closed as her whole body spasmed and bucked. The intensity of the orgasm was overwhelming, yet fulfilling.

A sudden need to sleep rolled over them both as he exited the warm folds of her inner body. Fatigue suddenly drifted over them as he pulled up the covers. She snuggled up close to him, her head buried in her chest, their naked bodies intertwined as they fell asleep together for the first time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys sorry about the delay for posting this chapter, just in case any of you get worried I will tell you when I am stopping or taking a break from this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle, the lucky bastard who does is Andrew Marlowe.**

Sunlight filtered in through the blinds of Richard Castle's master bedroom. He opened his eyes to the red glare of the sun, his first thought being _Kate! _Castle slowly turned his head towards the spot where she would be sleeping. _Nothing_, He thought remorsefully, _Just another dream, another god damn dream__._ But then he saw the pillow, the pillow where someone's head had clearly rested last night. Pulling it towards him and hugging it to his chest, he took a deep breath, _Cherries. __She was here, it wasn't a dream_, he thought. He was ready to jump out of bed to go in search of the woman of his dreams, but before he could move, there she was.

She was wearing one of his white dress shirts, just enough of the buttons buttoned up to keep the shirt closed, but still enough of them opened to give him an enticing view. Her smooth, silken legs were bare. Kate's hair was mussed, partly from the rain… partly because he just couldn't resist running his hands through her soft, silky hair

As she walked through the door, the only thought running through his mind was that he was one lucky son of a bitch.

"Made you a coffee." Kate said.

"So it wasn't a dream." Rick replied.

"No you definitely… weren't dreaming." Kate said laughing slightly.

"Uh, you were right. I had no idea." He said remembering to that serendipitous day four long years ago.

"So you liked it?" She said worried, even scared at what his answer might be.

"Yeah."

"Even the part where I –" She said tentatively, not wanting to push the issue any further.

"Especially that part. I loved that." He said cutting her off and bringing a wholesome smile to her face.

"Good. Me too." She replied confidently

"So… You're on – on board with this, right? It's not some Oh, I-I quit my job, I almost died, I'm in crisis thing?" He said worried that she might reconsider.

"Uh, no. Not for me." She said unsure where this was going.

"Okay, me neither." Castle said relieved.

"Okay. Good." She said

"Good." He answered

"But I, uh… I did just quit my job. And I do have the day off." She said suggestively, unbuttoning the shirt she has on

"I-I do… too." He replied staring down at her hand as she put yet another button through the hole.

"Oh, really?" She answered with a mischievous, playful glint in her amazing hazel eyes.

"Yes."

"Huh." She said as she was the last button on the shirt

"So what would you, um… Like to do today?" He said while pulling off her shirt exposing her small yet exquisite breasts.

"Um. I don't know. We could read."

"We could watch TV."

"Yeah. We could get something to eat."

"We could do that, yeah." He said while she leaned in for a kiss, sparks flew as their lips touched. Their tongues wrestling for dominance while their hearts were wrestling for relief. Castle's hand snaked down to her wet snatch slipping inside the flimsy fabric of her underwear, as his hand touched her in the most intimate way she moaned. His fingers causing her pleasure as he teased the outside of her pussy.

Never one to give in she pulled his hand out of her panties and used the other arm to push him over onto the bed. Then crawling over on top of him she bent her head down and kissed his chest. Placing light kisses all along his upper body and surrounding his nipples with the silken touch of her hands. Her fingernails lightly scraping across his skin sending tremors across his body.

Her mouth slowly made its way down to his navel and using those small, nimble fingers slipped off his boxers. Once again wrapping her fingers around his girth pumped her hand once along his length causing him to groan. She lowered her mouth to the tip of his cock, taking a long teasing playful lick along the shaft. She has him wrapped around her finger, every lick she takes he moans, every kiss she places he groans.

As she places his manhood inside her mouth all he can think is, _Oh My God. _Then it becomes hard to form a coherent train of thought as she started swirling her tongue around the tip of his dick. Her head started bobbing up and down on his hard cock, sucking vehemently. After a few more seconds of this wonderful bliss she releases his dick with an audible pop. Leaning over top of him she whispered into his ear, "Mmmhh Castle, fuck me."

"You tease me, I tease you… it is only fair." Castle replied with a wicked smile on his ruggedly handsome face. She started to form a reply until he gently slipped a finger inside of her making gasp and pant. Removing the finger he starts rubbing the outside of her pussy refusing her the release she most desperately wants. Drawing with his other hand slow, lazy circles on her tits, making her gasp with pleasure.

Placing one of his fingers at her swollen entrance he gently teased the outside area of her pussy, lazily pushing one of his fingers until the very tip of it was inside of her then quickly yanking it back causing her to die of need. Her back arched slightly as he pushed his index finger entirely inside of her. Then adding another finger he carefully twisted them inside of her causing her to gasp in desperation, in need. As he dug his nimble fingers deeper and deeper into her the tight walls of her pussy clenched and pulsated around them. Castle began to move his fingers in and out of Kate gradually, even leisurely. As soon as he had casually removed his torturous fingers from inside her body he quickly thrust them back in causing her hips to buck into his fingers involuntarily.

He could tell she was close to her orgasm when she started panting uncontrollably and started to spasm at irregular intervals. He sped his magic fingers back up, pumping them in and out of her body speedily. She arched her back in pure ecstasy as her orgasm enveloped her. It completely smothered her in an uncontrollable emotional frenzy of joy and happiness. When it finished she thought that the pit of desire pooling at the bottom of her stomach would go away, but it grew, it grew into uncontrollable height, she needed him _now!_

She wanted to tell him how much she needed him but the words would not form, the sound would not come out of her soft lips. Pinching her left nipple with his free hand, he slowly leaned over her body and kissed her on the mouth. Their mouths collided with force as he moved his hand over to her other breast caressing it lovingly drawing a sigh of ecstasy from her parted lips. He moved his head over to her neck and nipped at her ear playfully.

"All you have to do is ask Kate. All you have to do is ask." Rick murmured quietly into her ear.

"I need you inside of me now. Please Castle, please." Kate replied in a sultry voice.

"You're going to have to be more specific than that, Kate." Rick said in a teasing manner.

"I need you to fuck me now, Castle. Please Rick. I need this so bad." Kate begged.

He was quiet, silent even but as he slipped his finger out of her swollen pussy he lowered his head down to her navel kissing it before moving his face down to her pussy and swiping his tongue across it. He delved his tongue into her delicious folds moving it back and forth inside of this sweet tasting haven. She wriggled under the touch of his soft tongue inside of her. She gave in to his torture and leaned back, descending into the torrent of emotional bliss, and after a few more minutes and about a thousand more swipes of that magical tongue Castle finally stopped his torturous administrations moved his cock to her wet pussy.

He prodded her entrance to extend her pleasurable torment; he teased the area around her pussy, he rubbed his dick against her inner thighs and her incredibly wet pussy. As he finally slid his cock inside of her all she could think of was one word, _Finally! _He slowly inched his dick further and further into hercausing her to wriggle and squirm because she still was not getting the pleasure she desired, the pleasure she deserved. "Castle," Kate said. "If you don't start moving faster you won't be getting any action for the next week."

"Ah but then Kate, how will you satisfy your… needs?" Castle asked playfully.

"I'm sure I'll be able to find someone else with your talents, Castle." Kate replied with an evil gleam in her eyes.

"You wouldn't!" Castle said, obviously outraged at the thought of Beckett with another man.

"You are too easy Castle." Kate laughed, "But seriously if you don't start moving things are not going to end well for you." She finished ominously. Castle started immediately.

His thrusts were long, deep and they drove right into her core, giving her the satisfaction that she wanted for the last half hour. Castle loved the way Kate's walls convulsed around him. He pulled his cock all of the way out of her. "Castle what are you-" Her protest was cut off as he pushed his whole length inside of her causing her to lose her tenuous control on her own thoughts. She descended into bliss, the rhythm that they developed entirely unconscious; as he thrust into her she would push herself onto his throbbing dick ensuring that they were both overcome with entirely new sensations.

As he thrust inside her he felt her walls close tightly on him, as if she was silently begging him not to go and when he would pull out her walls would relax as if wanting him to continue. As her vaginal muscles began to rapidly contract and release around him he knew she was reaching her end. Realizing that he had not yet reached his he began to speed up his relentless pounding. As the blissful rush of an orgasm began to overtake her, the overwhelming feelings of Castle continuing to drive his cock deep into her only served to further stimulate her. He continued driving his dick deep into her, his balls slapping against her ass every time he slammed his girth into her pussy.

He continued to fuck her pussy unmercifully, squeezing and pinching her tits all the while. His massive dick was soon bringing her close to her fourth orgasm when Rick realized he was coming close to his end. The pressure in his balls was building and it was harder to contain the torrent of cum that was about to be unleashed. Castle continued playing with Kate's perfect tits, pinching and rubbing her nipples and the area around them. Richard Castle felt the unbelievable tension in his balls rise to its climax, releasing the build-up of semen deep into her womb.

The extra warmth brought Kate to her peak causing her to shudder as her fourth orgasm approached. It swept over her in a torrent of immobilizing pleasure before subsiding and leaving her with a warm after sex glow. As they lay in the bed naked Rick said "Wow!"

"That was pretty amazing wasn't it?" She replied exhausted.

"That was more than amazing, it was… wow!" He replied still dumbstruck that he just made love to Kate Beckett.

"Hey Rick." Kate said.

"Yeah?" Rick answered back.

"This definitely isn't a onetime fling right, you're serious?" Kate said nervously.

"Yes Kate, I only want you, I've only wanted you for the past two years, and I don't think that's ever going to change." Rick replied sincerely.

"Okay, me too," She said. "But not the last two years thing, me not thinking you were a total ass has been fairly recent."

"Hey!" He said in false outrage.

"Just joking Castle, God you are easy." Kate replied teasingly.

"Hey Kate," Castle said.

"Yes Castle?" She said.

"You are on birth control right?"

**Hope this was a good chapter; I would like to say thanks to jessmuir0407 for betaing my story. Please review, reviewing helps me to see what I am doing wrong or right and tells me what to change or what not to change.**


End file.
